Three new Brides?
by GreenMoonLight
Summary: Natalie, Moa and Cassandra have traveled to japan as exchange students, and they are gonna be living at the Sakamaki mansion… how are they gonna react when they find out the brothers secret and what will they do to survive in the masion with them? Even though it's really just a fanfiction I write for fun, I decided to upload it anyways, maybe you guys like it and want to read it?
1. Chapter 1: The Mansion

hi everyone! This is a new fanfiction that i was acueally thinking of not uploading but you know what? screw it. im doin it anyways.. xD Hope you enjoyit!

Disclaimer! i do NOT own anything other than my own ideas and story and my oc's! 

* * *

**"Normal POV"**

"Oooooh! Look so Beautiful!" Natalie said and pointed out the window, trying to make her friends to look at the beautiful forest that they were driving through. The girls sitting next to her leaned and looked out the window.

"You're right, it's quite beautiful." The girl named Moa said.

"Whatever…" Natalie and Moa both turned their heads to the third girl that was sitting beside them looking out her own window with a bored expression.

"Why do I get the feeling that we shouldn't have brought her?" Natalie asks Moa, who starts giggling.

"Well, Cassandra did want to come with us. And since she also wanted to exchange, I say why not?"

"You're right. I should try to just focus on my own and try to figure out what we are going to do first when we have settled in and unpacked at our host family's place." Natalie sat back in her seat and sighed deeply before closing her eyes.

Just when Natalie was going ask moa what she wanted to do first, they heard a loud bang. Both Moa and Cassandra shrieked and jumped slightly in their seats. Natalie looked out to see what had happened but she couldn't see anything. Soon they could all feel how the car was slowing down and soon came to a stop. The chauffer got out from the car and went to the front of it and opened the hood. White smoke started to rise from the engine.

"Eto… sumimasen!?" Moa called out to the chauffer. He walked back to the front door and looked inside.

"Hai?" he asked and looked at Moa.

"What happened?"

"Well, the engine got busted and I don't know how I'm gonna be able to fix it. I think that I'll have to ask you ladies to walk the last distance. It's not that far, just maybe a few miles."

Natalie looked at Moa with a happy face and started giggling in excitement.

"That would be soooooo fuuun Moa-Chan!" Natalie jumped out of the car and started grabbing her stuff from the trunk.

"Hey, wait up! I'll help you." Moa stepped out from the car and went to the back of the car to help her eager friend.

"Ok! I think that's all. Are we ready to get going?" Natalie started walking and Moa had to jog to catch up to her. She grabbed Natalie's arm and stopped her.

"Aren't you forgetting something now, Or maybe rather someone?" Natalie lit up and ran back to the car. She flung the door open and dragged her sister out on the road.

"Found it!" she yelled and started dragging Cassandra down the road. Cassandra eventually got irritated and decided to walk herself instead of being dragged on a cold and dirty road, even though it was nice not having to walk.

"Come on now, we should better hurry up before it starts rain or something…" Moa said, trying to stop Natalie and Cassandra from arguing, they always argue about almost anything and everything.

"Oh come on Moa-Chan! It's not gonna rain! I mean, look at this beautiful weather." She waved her arms above her head and grinned.

They continued down the road but they didn't get long before moa called out to her friends.

"I felt it!" Moa was completely still and she was looking at Natalie with a sour face.

"Felt what?" Just as Natalie said that they could all see a lightning and then a loud thunder sound following.

"That! I felt a rain drop!"

"Well then we just have to get our umbrellas." Natalie reached into her bag and started searching but Moa grabbed her arm.

"We don't have any umbrellas, baka." Moa slapped her best friend over her head.

"Ouch…" Natalie rubbed her head and looked at her inpatient friend.

"Sorry Moa-Chan…" she dropped her head and Moa sighed.

"Come on guys. If we hurry up, we may make it before it starts pouring." Moa started walking but they were her soon nick in heels. Right when it started pouring they saw a big mansion and it was kind of creepy looking. They all started walking faster until they were right outside the gates.

"This must be it." Moa mumbled while she looked at her papers and then the gate.

"Common you guys! Let's hurry inside!" Natalie opened the gate and ran over the big front yard, towards the big front door.

"Wait up!" both Moa and Cassandra yelled to her at the same time. They ran after her but had to stop, so they wouldn't collide with her. Natalie had stopped right outside the door and wouldn't move an inch.

"Well, you knock!" Moa said to Natalie, who quickly backed away with a scared expression on her face.

"No way, you do it!"

"Gee… I'll do it." Cassandra stepped forward and knocked hard on the door.

Then all of a sudden the door opened with a loud creaking noise and they all looked in before carefully stepping inside.


	2. Authors Note! Please read me :)

Hi everyone!

* * *

I'm just here to say i few things, before i start edeting the nex chapter of this fanfic.

Okay so first of all, thank you for reading! it makes me really happy :)

Second, The next chapter is gonna be almost 3 000 words long... so prepare yourselves! xD

I really apreciate rewievs, it helps me get a view on things i may have missed and other stuff. So if you have ANYTHING to say about the fanfiction that you think i might need to know, tell me, i ALWAYS respond to messages and coments/rewievs! (If you are a member that is, or else its impossible for me to contact you xD)

I hope u enjoy this fanfiction and continue to read my updates as they come, see ya in the next chapter! :D


	3. Chapter 2: A Weird Welcome

Disclaimer!: I do NOT own anything but my own story, ideas and oc's!

Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Huh… I guess no one's home? Maybe they forgot about us?" Natalie stepped inside and the other two girls followed after her. When they were inside they could hear the door close behind them. They were in a big hall with a wide staircase in front of them and there were a giant chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling, lightening up the room in a creepy glow.

"Wow… we may just have found the creepiest house in the world…" Natalie said walking over to the stair case, sitting down on one of the steps.

"Got that one right. But it's kind of dashing though." Moa sat down beside her, trying to squeeze out the remaining water from her soaked hair.

 ** _"_ _Cassandras POV"_**

When I look back they are still sitting in the staircase, trying to dry their hair. I click my tongue in annoyance.

"What is wrong with those two? Who just walks into a house casually and sits down? What if it's not even the right house? It looks kind of abandoned to me." I stand by the door we came in through until my eye catches something weird.

I walk slowly towards a couch by a window in one of the corners. I stop and look down on the floor behind it.

"What's this?" I reach my shoe forward and poke the thing on the ground with it.

"It looks like… a head?" before I can react, my foot is being grabbed by a hand and I'm being pulled down on the floor with a loud thud. My eyes were so fixated on the red hair that I completely missed the body it belonged to.

"Ouch." I rub my sore bum and look at the hand, still holding a firm grip around my ankle. I raise my gaze upwards to see a body, slightly leaning over me and on top of that, the body belonged to a guy. I open my mouth to scream but I'm stopped by a hand that quickly covers my mouth.

"Don't scream klutz." When I look up at the boy's face I'm so stunned I can't speak. He is so… so… handsome. He has dark red-ish hair and his eyes are an emerald green color. When I look into his eyes I can almost see a little glimpse of something horrifying. Then he is suddenly on top of me, pinning me to the floor. For some strange reason, my throat feels so dry, I can't scream.

"You smell really nice…" The boy mumbles to himself as he inhales deeply while leaning closely to my neck.

"Prepare yourself klutz." I can feel the boy's cool breath on my neck, which gives me shivers down my spine. It's when he drags his tongue along my neck that I feel it. It's something sharp, just barley touching my skin. I try showing him of me but he doesn't budge a bit. He chuckles and looks right into my eyes.

"There's no use trying to escape yours truly." when he leans down once again I start wiggling to get out of his grip.

"Let me go!" I shout out right into his face. I don't know what happened but I think I distracted him for a second. I hurried to pull quickly and his grip around my arms came loose. When I tried to push him of me he just chuckled again and smirked.

"This one got some fighting spirit. Too bad you're such a klutz." In the blink of an eye he was on top of me again and this time he was pinning me down even harder.

"Let me…go!" I said as I tried to wiggle free. When I looked up at his face a lightening suddenly shone in through a window, lightening up the room. I grew pale when I saw his face and that for some reason cleared my throat enough to scream. I took all energy I had and screamed with everything I got.

 ** _"_ _Normal POV"_**

When Moa and Natalie both heard a loud girlish Scream, they stood up and looked at each other.

"Cassandra!" both Moa and Natalie shout out at the same time. When they start walking towards where the scream came from, they can see Cassandra pinned to the floor by a red haired guy.

"Hey you! Get of her!" Moa yelled and started kicking on the guy. He turned his head and glared at her with a really pissed of look. It almost looked as if his emerald green eyes were glowing.

"Who the fuck are you?!" the red haired guy yelled at moa, still not moving an inch from her furious kicks.

"Who the fuck I am? I am your worst nightmare! Now get of my friend!" Moa yelled back at him, this time she was trying to kick him even harder.

"Oh? You wanna fight?" the red haired guy said, standing up and looking down at her.

"Oh Look! A bird!" Moa yelled and pointed behind him.

"Do you really think I'm going to fall for…" The guy didn't finish the sentence before Moa kicked his leg and grabbed Cassandra in the confusion. They ran towards the door they came in through and started pulling in the door handles, but to no use, the door was locked. When they turn around they see that the red haired guy is gone and moa sighed in relief. Cassandra suddenly grabbed Moas arm and pulls it violently while looking at her in panic.

"Natalie! Where is Natalie!?"

 ** _"_ _Natalie's POV"_**

"Where am I? I don't recognize this hallway…" I continued down the path in front of me in confusion.

"How did I get here?" I looked around me in confusion. The hallway is really long and there are a lot of windows on the right side of it, there are also some pictures hanging along the other wall. I suddenly heard a noise, coming from a nearby couch. I looked over to it, only to see a person lying there most likely sleeping. I slowly walked closer to the couch and kind of leaned over it carefully to see the person better. It was a guy, was really handsome too. His blonde fluffy hair was hanging down in front of his face a bit, almost covering his closed eyes. He was wearing a light blue sweater and some beige soft pants. Even though he was lying down I could see that he was quite tall too. I took a second glance and I noticed that he had some ear buds in, probably listening to some music.

("He must have really pretty eyes…") I thought for myself as I looked at his face. Before I could stop myself, I reached out to touch his hair. Just as I was about to touch it, he opened one of his eyes and looked straight at me. I quickly pulled my hand back and tried to back away from the sofa. The boy suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him. He was now on top of me, pinning me to the sofa.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked, still looking me in the eyes. I couldn't move a muscle. This was one of my biggest problems, when I got scared or when I started panicking I got either paralyzed or I became so chocked that I could do anything without knowing what I was doing.

"Well?"

I tried clearing my throat. "I-I-I…" ("I can't do this, I can't even speak…")

"If you won't speak, I'll just have to make you…" the boy leaned down until his face was just inches away from mine. I could feel the heat from my cheeks grow warmer and warmer. His face then passed me and his face was probably just an inch from the base of my neck. I heard him inhale, as if he smelled my neck.

"Strange… You don't smell anything…" he muttered as his face returned in front of mine, meeting my eyes with a confused and interested look.

Just as I was about to open my mouth, I heard someone clear their throat. When I turned my head to look where the noise came from the boy on top of me loosened his grip on me and sat up, glaring at the person standing by a nearby door.

"You have really bad timing, Reiji." The boy that was on top of me says as he stands up from the sofa, still glaring at the person that popped up out of nowhere.

 ** _"_ _Moas POV"_**

("Where is she!? She was right behind me for just a second ago. Maybe I lost her when we ran off, searching for Natalie?") I kept walking down an unfamiliar corridor and looked everywhere for both of my missing friends. Suddenly, a voice called out and made me jump.

"Well, well… look what we have here." I slowly turned my head around and was met almost instantly with a pair of green eyes, just a few inches away from my face. I quickly took a step back but crashed into something. When I looked back I saw a boy with a teddy bear and purple hair stand right behind me.

"Who are you guys? You always appear out of nowhere." I said without thinking.

"Well you will find out soon enough. Come with us, your friends are waiting for you, my little Kitty" The guy with green eyes purred while urging her to follow him and the purple haired guy, by putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her gently but firmly forward through the corridor. I took a second glance at him. He had red brown-ish hair and was wearing some sort of hat, maybe a fedora?

"How do I know if I can trust you?"

He just smirked widely while whispering into her ear "I guess you just have to find out…"

 ** _"_ _Normal POV"_**

Moa was taken to a large room with many sofas, Natalie and Cassandra was already there so as soon as she saw them she ran over to them and asked both of them if they were okay. They nodded and they all turned to look at the group that was waiting patiently for their attention.

A boy with black-ish hair stepped forward and looked at the girls while pushing up his glasses he was wearing. Natalie immediately recognized him as the guy that had interrupted her and the blonde boy earlier.

"Well then. I guess that everyone is here now, so let's begin."

"Begin what?" Moa bravely asked while stepping forward. "All we know is that we were set to live here, in this mansion, while we go to school as exchange students. The person that was supposed to take care of us was this man called Karl Heinz, Right? So where is he?"

"We are well aware of all that you just mentioned, I was just about to explain everything for you but unfortunately, you interrupted me. And the one you seek, Karl Heinz is not here. The ones that are living here are us, his six sons."

Moa clenched her fist.

"Why is that so? Why are we supposed to live here then, if he's not here?"

"Maybe that's because he didn't want a lippy little girl like you to deal with." The boy was looking with cold eyes at moa, but she wasn't finished yet.

"What!? Lippy? I'll show you lippy…" Moa was about to jump the boy but both Natalie and Cassandra held her back.

"Moa, I think you need to calm down." Natalie discreetly whispers to her best friend that is clearly not calming down one bit.

"Well, that was quite the show, right Kanato?" The boy with the fedora smiled and wrapped his arm around Moas shoulder. The boy with purple hair responds to his question with a small creepy smile and a little nod.

"Well, let us continue then. Maybe we shall start with a presentation." The boy with glasses said as the fedora boy walked back to the place he had been standing at. He then turned towards the girls and cleared his throat.

"The one over there is named Shu and he is the oldest one of us." He looked towards a blonde tall boy, lying on a sofa in the corner of the room.

"The second eldest is me, Reiji. Then we have the third oldest named Ayato." The one named Ayato grinned but only looked at Cassandra while doing so.

"Then we have the third youngest, Kanato." The Purple haired buy gave Moa a creepy smile. Moa shuddered as she felt a shiver run down her spine, and she felt the urge to start crying.

"And after that we have the second youngest named Laito." Laito gave Moa a wink and smiled, Moa responded his actions with turning her face away.

"And then the youngest one is over there, named Subaru." Reiji looked over to the white haired boy, standing beside the sofa where Shu was lying. Subaru clicked his tongue and looked over to Reiji with an annoyed and irritated look.

"Now then, why don't you young ladies intendance yourselves?" Reiji said while pushing up his glasses.

"Fine. I'm Moa, age 17. I'm the oldest one of us three." Moa said and crossed her arms, giving Reiji a cold look.

"My name's Natalie I'm 17, just like Moa and this is my little sister Cassandra, she's only one year younger than me." Natalie said and wrapped an arm around Cassandras shoulders.

"And if I remember correctly, you Moa and Natalie are going to attend in some extra classes?" Reiji looked at both Moa and Natalie.

"That is correct, Moa to Cooking lessons and I to Baking lessons." Natalie gives Reiji the answer and then gives Moa an apologetic look after receiving a glare from her.

"Well then, I guess that will do for now and I guess you are tired from the journey. Can someone show these ladies to their rooms?"

Before the girls had any time to react, Laito, Kanato and Ayato had popped up beside Moa and Cassandra, grabbing them.

"H-hey! Let go of me!" Moa said as Both Kanato and Laito grabbed her arms.

"I'll take care of this little kitty." Laito said and pulled her from Kanato's grip.

"That's not fair. I want to take care of her…" Kanato mumbled while tightly hugging his teddy.

"Well I saw this one first. " Ayato had wrapped his arms around Cassandra from behind and was holding her tightly, not letting her go from his grasp.

 ** _"_ _Natalie's POV"_**

("This is weird… no one cares to notice my presence here, even though I'm standing right behind them…")

Just as I was about to say something I see everyone looking at something. As I follow their gaze, I see that they are all looking at Shu. He wasn't lying down anymore though. He was standing up beside the sofa, taking one of his earbuds out. He slowly walked towards us not making eye contact with anyone.

He stopped right beside me, not saying anything. Without any warning he reached out and picked me up and then throwing me over his shoulder, my face almost smashing against his back. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do or how to react so I just decided to stay quiet while almost dying of embarrassment.

("I'm lucky that I wasn't wearing a skirt today…")

"Wow! This is surely unexpected. It's rare to see you up and walking, and on top of that bother yourself with carrying a girl to her room." Laito chuckled and gave Shu a weird look. He ignored Laito and walked out from the room with me still on his shoulder.

He didn't say anything on the way to my room? I realized that I was really tense so I relaxed and just hung from his shoulder, dangling my arms as he walked. Then suddenly my arms stopped dangling as Shu stopped outside a door.

 ** _"_ _Cassandras POV"_**

I watched as everyone looked at the blonde boy while he carried Natalie away. It looked really funny though, he just swung her up like she weighted nothing and walked away without saying a word. Natalie didn't say anything either, I bet my ass she must have been scared or something. Right when they had left the room the silence broke.

"We're going too klutz." Ayato was whispering into my ear, which sent shivers through my whole body.

"Don't call me klutz…" I snapped. Without any warnings he suddenly he lets go of me, but he then grabbes my arm firmly and starts walking towards the door. I struggle against his grip to try getting away from him. I look back at Moa but she is too busy worrying about herself to notice that I'm being abducted by Ayato. When I take a second glance I notice that the only ones that are left in the room are Moa and Laito, everyone else had already left.

("I hope she'll be fine…")

When we are walking through the halls I look around me for a chance to escape him, but I see absolutely none, but I then suddenly get an idea. I drop to the floor, in hope that he would think I had fainted or something, so that he would bring me to some other place, where I would be taken care of.

But no… Apparently my hopes were too high because he just kept walking, not giving a damn that he was now dragging me along the floor. I sighted and decided to just don't try anything else and let myself get dragged to where ever he was taking me. I could hear him clicking his tongue and then in one single movement he had lifted me from the floor and was now carrying me princess style, without stop walking! (Damn those moves gurl! xD)

I was so shocked and embarrassed on the same time I didn't know how to react or what to say. I glanced up at him as we continued down the hall.

 ** _"_ _Moas POV"_**

I struggle to get out of Laitos grasp and I may have "accidently" punched him right in the stomach. When I finally do get away from him, I notice to my surprise that we are completely alone.

"When did every one leave?!"

"Like ages ago…" Laito answered with a grin on his face.

"Now I have to punish you for punching me…"

"Never!" I screamed as I run towards the big staircase. When I'm halfway up the stairs, Laito appears in front of me with a big grin.

"Trying to run anywhere, little kitty?"

"Yes, away from you weird people! Move it!" I turn around to run back down but I just slam into his chest and he then grabbes hold of my arms so that I cannot move away from him.

"What the!? How come you motherfuckers move so damn fast!?" I struggle to get free from Laitos firm grip but fail to do so. I look up at his grinning face and I freeze in my tracks.

("I-is that… fangs!?")

* * *

I really hope you liked it! it took me while to edit and stuff though, but i will try to update this story a little more often ;)

See ya in the next update!


	4. Announcement!

_Hello dear reader!_  
 _Haha no i'm not dead, i've just taken a break from writing since school has been tough and i haven't had much free time latley._

 _I'm happy to tell you that a new chapter is comming out soon! :D_  
 _The edeting is in progress and i think it will be out in about a week or so. Please stick around to read later :3_

 _See you in the next update!_  
 _Have a nice day_


	5. Chapter 3: A Secret Not Ment Expose

_Disclaimer! I do NOT own anything but my own story, ideas and oc's!_

* * *

 ** _"Natalie's POV"_**

Shu slowly put me down and then turned and walked over to the door a few meters from the one I was standing in front of.

"Um…"

"That's your room, and this is my room. Don't be too loud, I have sensitive hearing and don't like noisy people." Without saying anything else, he disappeared into his room, leaving me there not knowing shit, except that this door in front of me led to a room that I was supposedly my room.  
I sighed and turned towards the door. I reached out my hand and slowly opened it and took a peaked inside. The room was nowhere near my expectations. The walls had a light lemon green color to it and there was a big soft white rug rolled out on the floor under the bed. My gaze made its way up to white king sized bed with soft puffy looking sheets and two gigantic pillows that looked so comfortable that if I were to lie down I'd bet I'd fall asleep in a heartbeat. There were an old looking wooden closet, a dresser, a chair and a decent looking desktop in the room as well.

"Wow…" I take e few steps around my room and look around with big eyes. This is amazing. I've never imagined myself staying in a room this big. It would be as if I moved into the living room back home. It's not what I'm used to but it'll be nice having a bigger room though.  
Next, my eyes fall on a huge window with a sitting area in it. I quickly make my way to it and sit down. My butt sinks down into the small green pillows on the sit place and I sigh in exhaustion. I've been so eager and tense this whole time, I haven't realized how tired I am.

"This is a good place for writing and chilling." I say to myself and smile.  
As I look around more I notice another door, I open it without hesitation, eager to find out what's on the other side.  
I gasp as I step into a bathroom. There was a toilet, sink and a mirror, a big white bathtub in the corner and last but not least, a shower beside the bathtub. The walls were white and there was tile flooring with a nice soft grey color. There was also a small "tree-plant" planted in a big flower pot that was put in the far corner of the bathroom.

"This is just so cool…" My voice leaves a faint echoing in the room and I think for myself that just the thought of me having my very own bathroom this size was just insane!  
I walk out of the bathroom and close the door behind me. As I walk up to my bed I stop to give it a hesitating and longing gaze. Not many seconds jumping on top of it with my arms stretched out and as I land, I lay there for a while enjoying the great softness of the mattress and the sheets.

"So soft…" I mumble to myself as I turn my body to a position which makes me look up at the pale ceiling.

"Maybe I should unpack my stuff?" I sit up on the bed and look over at my big forest-green colored suitcase. Better get it over with I think for myself as stand up, walk over to the suitcase, grab it and open it on my bed. I lift up all my clothes and put them inside the closet, the rest of my clothes that I can't hang in the closet (underwear and socks), I put in the dresser. I also put all my books and other random stuff on top of the desktop that's in the corner of the room beside the big window.

*Huff* I sigh as I plop down on my bed again beside the suitcase.

"Finding both Moa and Cassandras rooms' maybe is a good idea? I guess it's better than nothing since I don't have anything better to do." I stand up and walk over to the door leading out of my room.  
"I wonder what they're up to."

 ** _"Cassandras POV"_**

"Get out already!" I shouted as I tried shoving Ayato out of my new room. He is almost impossible to move though.

"You've already led me to my room so you can leave now!"

"Ore-sama aren't gonna leave unless you give me compensation for showing you to your room." He smirks and grabs my wrists firmly. He then pushes me up against the wall.

"The hell? Let me go you fucker!" I struggle and manage to get one arm loose. I take the opportunity to slap him hard across his cheek. He stops for a moment then looks me straight in the eyes. I cannot describe how pissed his look was but I can say that he was pissed as hell.  
He pushes me down onto the floor and pins my hands above my head. I pull and pull but to no avail. He lowers his head and buries his face in my neck while his other free hand moves to the inside of my shirt. His cold hand roams around where ever he pleases and I shiver to the cold touch. I hear him inhale deeply before mumbling something.

"This scent has been tempting me for a while now…" I snap out of my trance and start resisting.

"What are you doing? Get off!" I say as I kick with my feet trying to hit him.

"You better prepare yourself Doji. Ore-sama is absolutely going to take your first time in everything."  
I'm so confused and I feel really uneasy at this point, I feel a sharp sensation land on my neck and a little flash of realization pop up somewhere far inside my head. My panic takes over and I squirm while desperately trying to push him of me once again.

"Woah you still got some fight left? Don't worry I'll gladly take all your hopes and dreams away." I felt his grip on my wrists tighten even more and I thought I was gonna faint from the pain. His grip would surely leave bruises.  
I felt the pressure of the sharp objects push down on my skin and I thought it would break the surface of my flesh at any time. I closely shut my eyes and braced myself.  
As lucky as I am, a stern voice broke the silence in my room and it didn't take long until I remembered the voice and I belonged to none other than Reiji-sama, the second oldest.

"Ayato, I'm certain that you were instructed to take the young lady to her room. I expect you to do your job and not to behave like a spoiled little kid who wants everything he sees."  
Reiji then crossed his arms and touched his chin with his thumb and index finger whit his right hand while making a thoughtful face.

"But wait, I forgot, you already are one."

"Why do you have to butt in every single time I'm trying to have fun!? You're always getting in my way!"

"Then stop behaving like a lowlife." Reiji turned around.

"And you." I had heard enough to hear that he was now talking to me since his tone of voice had changed to a low calm voice.

"Y-Yes?"

"School begins tomorrow at 7pm. You can pass it along to your friends, yes?"

"Y-Yes sir, I will."  
Whit that Reiji disappeared through the door and left me on alone with Ayato once again. I nervously got up from the floor and brushed of some dirt from my butt and legs. When I turned around to look at Ayato he was looking at me, studying me from top to toe. I feel my face flush up and I snap.

"Don't do that! That's rude!" He smirked and gave me a satisfied look.

"You should feel lucky, Ore-sama has taken a liking to your body. Don't you feel pleased?"

"No way! Why would I?" I give him an awkward but angry face while pulling down my shirt a bit more and cross my arms over my chest. I know that my body is nice and I've in fact gotten a lot of compliments in the past by classmates as well as confessions, more than I can remember.

"Get out already! This is my room." I walk over to the door and open it. I look at him and pray to god that he will leave. To my surprise, he actually walks out the door with a satisfied face, making me wonder why he wasn't in a bad mood after being told of so clearly.  
I close the door and sigh in relief.

 ** _"Moa's POV"_**

"Oh~ did little Neco-chan figure out our secret? How unfortunate…" Laito smirked.

"What do you mean? A-are you really!?" I look at him a bit horrified and he just gives me a secretive and seductive look.

"Do you wanna find out, little Neco-chan?" He grabs my wrist and smiles with a face I can only describe as a fucking rape face.

"F-fuck no!" I pull my hand out of his grip and dash for the door. I'm almost able to pull the door handle when I feel a cold hand on mine. The next I know, I'm lying on the sofa pinned down by the red haired perv named Laito.  
"It's pointless to struggle. You won't get away from me anymore little Neco-can." He purred and inched closer to my face. I prepared myself to head butt him when

 _*Creak*_

We both turned our heads to a sound coming from the living room door.  
"Oh! Excuse me… I didn't know you were still here Moa-Chan! And this scene…" Natalie shyly looked away but I'm sure I wasn't the only one who saw her bright red face.  
"Sorry I disturbed you at this time…" She turned around quickly and exited the door, but right when the door almost closed, Natalie peaked her head in again and mouthed to me.

 _"I ship it, Good luck!"_

The door then closed and the room was filled with silence once again.  
("What the fuck did she think we were doing!? I guess I have to explain it to her later…")

I pushed the confused Laito of me and brushed some dust of my clothes.

"Okay, where's my room? Show me, or I'll go look for it myself. You were supposed to show me there right?" I gazed coldly right into his eyes and he chuckled.

"Oh well, it can't be helped. I guess I'll have to leave the fun for later." Laito then somehow appeared beside the old wooden door Natalie had just entered and exited from. He held it open for me as I passed but I didn't even glance at him. We walked in a slow pace for maybe five minutes until he finally stopped which made me bump into his back. He turned around and gave me a seductive look. He held out his hand and motioned me to a door on my left side.

"This is your room, enjoy your stay." He then disappeared from my vision. I looked around me but I couldn't see any trace of him. I shook my head with a pained expression while holding my temples.

"I can't deal with this kind of things. They are too fucking confusing and weird for my brain to handle." My vision landed on the dark wooden door on my left.

"So this is my room…" I turn the iron handle and step inside. My eyes land on the massive bed the second I'm the room.

"Damn! That's what I call an unnecessarily big bed for one person!" I just stand there, looking like a fucking idiot who's never seen a king sized bed before.  
I shake my head and continue to look around. The bed was a huge black painted king sized bed with three fluffy light grey pillows. The sheets were the same color as the pillows and there were also some small white blankets at the foot of my bed. There was an old looking wooden closet in the far corner of the room too. It looks like it might have been made out of oak.  
I look around more and see a glass door. I walk over to it cautiously and then open it carefully. I'm standing on a balcony, maybe four square meters in diameter. There is a small white table with two chairs on my right side, next to the balcony's railing.  
I walk over to the closest chair and sit down.

"Damn rich people… They have too much of the good stuff." I sigh and look out over the wood that surrounds the mansion.

* * *

Thank you for reading! stay tuned for the next chapter, it will hopefully be out in two weeks ;)


	6. Important Announcement!

Okay so i have picked up this story where i left it and so i have decided to make a permanent (until it's finnished that is!) release date set on each month.

Yes that's right, i will make this a monthly update thing on this fanfiction just because my

best friend wants me to finnish it so badly! ;)

I was thinking of having the release date around the last day of the first week of every month, How about it? ^^ That's the 7th. Or maybe you guys want it at the end of the month?

I'll just start with the 7th for next months goal and then you all can give some suggestions for the month after that, but i want atleast a month to write

and edit please! ;)


End file.
